


7-28

by amberquartz



Category: Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: Avian Corp, Avian Corp is evil, Clone AU, Clone Theory TM, Clones, Gen, Human Experimentation, Jordan Kai Mallory is an emo twink, Leo the milk snake - Freeform, Mell Carter is a clone, Minor Hip and Pip, Minor Jordan Kai Mallory, Self Aware Fan Week, SelfAwareFanWeek, The 404 Project, also vague reference to my OC Iris, honestly there are a lot of references to canon and little easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz
Summary: Dr. Leah D. Ernst deals with some problems at her job at Avian Corp.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	7-28

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellofello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellofello/gifts).



> Leave a comment with your favourite part of this fic if you're a real one

Leah entered the room, clipboard in hand. She had a checklist to complete. It was routine work, but she couldn’t trust it to Hiram. She carefully stepped over a bundle of electrical cords and tubes. She grabbed the pen from behind her ear, tapping it against the clipboard.

_7-12._

☑ _Suspension Fluid Temperature (32.3-34.7ºC):_ **_32.5ºC_ **

☑ _Internal Temperature (38.0-40.0ºC):_ **_38.5ºC_ **

☑ _Cell maturation ( >439 cells/min): _ **_484 cells/min_ **

☑ _Mutation Coefficient ( <2.54): _ **_1.39_ **

Most would find the large space lined with stasis tanks unsettling. This was partially due to the dim lighting; the fluorescent green fluid within the tanks decomposed when exposed to too much light. 

_7-13._

☑ _Suspension Fluid Temperature (32.3-34.7ºC):_ **_32.7ºC_ **

☑ _Internal Temperature (38.0-40.0ºC):_ **_38.6ºC_ **

☑ _Cell maturation ( >439 cells/min): _ **_472 cells/min_ **

☑ _Mutation Coefficient ( <2.54): _ **_1.05_ **

Leah enjoyed her job. Well, enjoy wasn’t necessarily accurate. She appreciated the freedom she got, as long as she followed basic directions. She tolerated her coworkers—even Hiram—and that was much better than the over-enthusiastic imbeciles she had been forced to work with in the past. The compensation and benefits plan weren’t anything to scoff at either. 

_7-14._

☑ _Suspension Fluid Temperature (32.3-34.7ºC):_ **_33.1ºC_ **

☑ _Internal Temperature (38.0-40.0ºC):_ **_38.1ºC_ **

☑ _Cell maturation ( >439 cells/min): _ **_513 cells/min_ **

☑ _Mutation Coefficient ( <2.54): _ **_1.46_ **

Mr. Mallory also afforded her certain… _creative liberties_. In truth, she was lucky anyone was willing to take her on at all after she was let go from her previous place of employment. She had been a part of a team of scientists investigating a non-lethal virus. The virus had interesting propagative qualities, allowing it to spread incredibly quickly. She had managed to isolate the sequence for said properties, and apply them to other viruses—incredibly lethal viruses. She had created one of the most powerful bioweapons the world had ever seen. It was beautiful; science and nature merged perfectly in holy matrimony. Truly some of her best work.

Of course, her superiors didn’t see it that way. They were horrified to discover what she had created. She was only meant to help the team understand the non-lethal virus, not manipulate it. She didn’t understand how they weren’t impressed by what she had managed. They were fools! 

Unfortunately she was fired, and blacklisted from the scientific community. Even worse, her precious creation was destroyed, and her research taken and destroyed. All her hard work, gone in the blink of an eye. 

~~_7-15._ ~~

~~☐ _Suspension Fluid Temperature (32.3-34.7ºC):_ ~~

~~☐ _Internal Temperature (38.0-40.0ºC):_ ~~

~~☐ _Cell maturation ( >439 cells/min): _ ~~

~~☐ _Mutation Coefficient ( <2.54): _ ~~

So it was to her great surprise that she was approached shortly after by Aaron Mallory himself. The man was well-known for his innovation. No one knew much of what his company Avian Corp did, but he sure was well-known for it. It didn’t quite matter what they did at that point; the hefty salary and scientific position were more than enough to convince her to move to Crowsville.

_7-16_ . She stopped in front of the tank, checking the various sensors and gauges to ensure everything was in order. The green suspension fluid’s temperature fit within the desired range. _Check._ The experiment’s internal temperature also fit. _Check._ She tapped some options on the display. Cell maturation was progressing well, and the mutation coefficient didn’t exceed 2.54. _Check and check._

This process was tedious but necessary. Any small change, any fluctuation in the values could result in losing one of the experiments. So many resources and time was poured into each of the experiments; losing even one was a huge loss. One of the previous interns hadn’t been paying attention when they were doing the checks. Hours later when they realized the mutation coefficient had vastly exceeded the acceptable limit, it was too late, and the experiment was lost. Mr. Mallory had _not_ been happy about that one.

_7-31._

☑ _Suspension Fluid Temperature (32.3-34.7ºC):_ **_33.8ºC_ **

☑ _Internal Temperature (38.0-40.0ºC):_ **_39.2ºC_ **

☑ _Cell maturation ( >439 cells/min): _ **_455 cells/min_ **

☑ _Mutation Coefficient ( <2.54): _ **_0.89_ **

She checked off the last box for species 7 experiment 31, and put the clipboard away. Now she could focus on her real job as head scientist of The 404 Project. 

She logged on to one of the advanced computers within the room, pulling up the most recent data they had on the genetic makeup of the experiments. She plugged in a plain black USB flash drive, transferred the information, then safely disconnected the drive, slipping it into the pocket of her lab coat. She logged off the computer before turning to leave.

As she was leaving the subterranean room, she couldn’t help but glance at the stasis tank labeled 7-28. The tank was only filled halfway with suspension fluid. When 7-28 had been removed from the tank, they hadn’t bothered to fully drain it. They said it was in case there was a complication with 7-28, and it needed to be put back in stasis. She just thought they were lazy. It would be much more invaluable to perform an autopsy on 7-28 anyway.

Leah entered a seven-digit passcode and opened the first of the two pressurized doors. She closed it behind her, and waited for the small _beep_ before she entered the second seven-digit code for the other door. Most would find it strange—why would you need two separate codes to _exit_ a room? Well, there were codes to enter as well, but the exit codes were only logical; they didn’t want anything leaving the room that shouldn’t. The Project was their most top-secret project, after all.

She closed the second door behind her, then walked down the hall of subfloor four. She nodded to one of her colleagues as he passed her. He wordlessly nodded back, and she just barely heard the sound of rock music coming from the earbuds hidden under his long dark hair. She would have reported most people for listening to music at work, but she would let him slide. He was a good asset, and often provided her with unique insights.

Fortunately for her, the elevator was still waiting on subfloor four. She clicked the ‘up’ button, and the metal doors opened immediately. She stepped in, scanned her employee identification, and pressed the button for subfloor two. The elevator doors began to close.

Before they could close, the sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway. “Hold on!” she heard someone shout. She pressed the ‘door close’ button, hoping the doors would close faster. Of course, that’s not how elevators worked. The doors were inches apart when a hand jutted through the gap, activating the safety mechanism and causing the doors to reopen. A blond man entered shortly after.

“Thanks for holding the door, Dr. Ernst!” Hiram Cuzick said cheerfully, slightly out of breath.

“You’re welcome,” Leah responded curtly. She pulled out her phone from the pocket of her lab coat. Hopefully Hiram would get the message.

“You will not believe what happened to me yesterday,” Hiram said. 

Leah groaned internally. She tuned out Hiram’s rambling, still on her phone until the elevator dinged as they reached subfloor two. Unfortunately Hiram was headed to the same floor as her, and she continued to ignore him as they walked down the large empty hallway to her office.

“—and that’s when I woke up.”

Leah eyed Hiram like one would eye an insect they were about to squash. “Riveting.”

Unperturbed, Hiram continued speaking. “Oh! Did you hear about the new vigilante that’s been popping up around town?”

“Do I care?” she dead-panned.

“You should! I heard rumours that he has some sort of powers, and weird glow-in-the-dark eyes,” he said, using his hands to create some sort of fake goggles over his eyes.

Leah would have brushed off the comment about the powers—there were always rumours going around Crowsville about all kinds of strange anomalies—but her interest was piqued by Hiram’s comment about the eyes. It couldn’t be…

“And where was this, er, _vigilante”_ —she made exaggerated quotation marks— “spotted? Is there any photographic evidence?” she asked.

Hiram pulled out his phone, tapping away. “There isn’t much in terms of pictures, but there are a few tweets that say he was spotted around the docks last night.” He turned his phone, showing her the tweets in question.

  
  


> Rat Party (@laundroRat401)
> 
> bro no shit??? me and the bois were vibein at this place, goin down to fish when WHO DO YKNOW, the vigilante guy? MC? whats his name was havin a brawl with some fucko in orange #mcsighting #crowsvillevigilante
> 
> Smoke Ass Eat Grass (@begaydocrime)
> 
> whats with this spandex dude at the docks lmao
> 
> Iris is tired (@st4rving4rtist)
> 
> wtf is wrong with america, I visit here for one week and I see some guy with glowing yellow eyes fighting a guy near the water, then a milk snake slithers by??? #crowsville
> 
> Iris is tired (@st4rving4rtist)
> 
> Okay I swear he just opened up a portal out of thin air and jumped through it? What the fuck is in the water here #crowsville
> 
> I ❤️ mustard (@MustardDrinker)
> 
> I saw this dude on the docks and HIS EYES. THEY WERE LIKE FRICKEN LIGHTS. LIKE WTF WAS THIS GUY ON??? I WANT ME SOME GLOWY EYE SHIT TOO

  
  


Leah’s eyes widened ever so slightly. For once, Hiram was onto something. She quickly keyed in the code to her office, swiped her ID card, and went straight to her work computer. _It has to be a coincidence, right? He would have said something if there were any new developments._

The computer booted up, and after logging in she went straight to the heavily encrypted folder labeled ‘404’. After a few more passwords, she was able to boot up the tracker program. A map of Crowsville popped up with a red dot in the centre, over a house labeled with ‘Home’. Leah edited the parameters to match the timestamps from the tweets, pulling up the location data from last night. Sure enough, the red dot moved to a different location.

The Crowsville docks.

“Fuck.”

“Everything okay?” 

Leah startled at the voice. In her haste to check the data, she had completely forgotten that Hiram was still there. “Everything is fine as usual,” she lied. “However, I have a lot of work to do today, so if you could…” she trailed off, gesturing to the door.

“Oh! Yeah, you got it. See ya later!” he said with a mock salute before leaving and letting the door shut behind him.

Leah didn’t wait before picking up her work cell phone and making a call. It rang four times before voicemail kicked in. She aggressively pushed the end call button and opened her messaging app.

> **Dr. Ernst (10:27am)**
> 
> We need to talk.
> 
> **Handler (10:28am)**
> 
> I’m in class.
> 
> **Dr. Ernst (10:28am)**
> 
> Excuse yourself then.
> 
> **Handler (10:30am)**
> 
> Fine. 
> 
> Give me 5

She tapped her fingers on her desk, unable to do anything as she waited for the call. Six minutes passed, and she was about to get up and visit him in person when her phone chimed with a default ringtone.

“Are you alone?” she asked. There was no time to bother with formalities.

“Yeah, I’m not an amateur,” the annoyed voice on the other end responded. “What was so important it couldn’t wait?”

“Were you with 7-28 last night?”

“We studied together for a math test and then went to bed early. The test is in 20 minutes, by the way, so you need to hurry this up.”

Unlike her longer-haired colleague from earlier, the ‘handler’ was not someone she enjoyed working with. He wasn’t as bad as Hiram by any means, but he still got on her nerves. 

“And you’re sure it didn’t go anywhere?” she asked.

“No, I don’t think _he_ went anywhere. He would have told me. Why?” 

Leah never understood why the handler insisted on referring to the experiment as he. “Someone was spotted fighting by the docks. Apparently they had glowing yellow eyes. Sound familiar?” 

She took immense satisfaction at the silence that followed; Leah loved making others look incompetent. 

The handler finally recovered. “That could be anyone! If he had been by the docks, the earrings would have tracked it.” He sounded smug, as if he had managed to win one over her. _Amateur_.

Leah grinned. “Funny you should mention that,” she said, despite it not being comical in the slightest. “I just checked the location data from last night, around the time several tweets were sent reporting the sighting. And lo and behold, it seems as if our dearest 7-28 was at the docks at the time.”

If only she could be there to see his face. He had been so certain that 7-28 would have told him about leaving. “I’ll ask him about it later, okay? I really need to get back to class, before someone asks questions.” He grumbled something about hiding a cheat sheet in a pen.

Leah hung up without saying goodbye. Putting her phone aside, she went back to the computer and pulled up every reference she could find of the mysterious vigilante from last night. 

She managed to find shaky video footage from some local youtuber duo. Although the image was blurry, there was no mistaking the bright yellow light reflecting off the subject’s eyes. Two minutes in she paused the video. She moved the cursor along the video progress bar until… _There_. It was unmistakable; the vigilante, 7-28, had just created a portal seemingly out of thin air.

Well wasn’t this an interesting development? 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited that I finally got to share this fic! Honestly I love the concept, and although I'm going to get like 20 hits, I really really really love how this turned out, and I'm so excited that people (other than Toe of course) get to read it!
> 
> I put in a lot of little easter eggs and references in there, and I'm excited to see which ones people catch on to
> 
> There is room to expand on this fic/AU, and I do have some ideas for it.... so we'll see! For now I like how it's been left open ended though, lets the reader fill in the gaps. Also this is partially based on an art that I'm still working on because I'm a dirty procrastinator. It'll be up on my art blog eventually....
> 
> All kudos/comments/support is very appreciated <3 I'm just really excited for y'all to read this 
> 
> todo ur gay


End file.
